Mara
by Jayne Stark
Summary: Drabbles / Una Sangre de Dragón que usa cierto amuleto por la razón equivocada, y las reacciones que esto trae.
1. Lydia

**Elder Scrolls** pertenece a Bethesda

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Lydia**

Lo más importante para Lydia era su trabajo.

Cuando se le asignó un Thane comenzó a fantasear, debía ser el mejor guerrero de toda Tamriel, un nórdico de gran fuerza y valor, pero las cosas normalmente no son lo que uno esperaba...

Gabrielle Graywolf era una bretona, sin fuerza aparente, pálida, de cabello castaño y rebelde que le daba un aspecto inexperto y con la perpetua compañía de un perro de guerra blanco.

Lydia suspiro.

"He prometido portar tu carga..."

Su relación nunca fue buena, Lydia no hacia esfuerzo en ocultar su desdén. Su único deber era protegerle, agradarle no entraba en su trabajo.

No fue hasta ese momento, en la tribuna de Laberintia, viendo a Gabrielle Graywolf saltar sobre su enemigo, que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Escucho la verdadera voz de su Thane: Thu'um.

Una mañana, regresando a Carrera Blanca, Lydia se sintió extraña.

Se dirigió a la herrería para encontrar a una Gabrielle desfalleciente contemplando su nuevo set. La bretona se acerco a su guardián, cayendo sin fuerzas en sus brazos.

Lydia la llevo hasta su cama, pesaba mucho menos de lo que creía. Se inclino sobre ella, olía a fragua y a sudor; por un momento sus ojos se nublaron... Probó sus labios.

Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose rápidamente a la suya. Se resignó; pronto irían a Riften y, cuando lo hicieran, ella se escabulliría de su deber (por primera vez en su vida) y pasaría a conseguir cierto amuleto.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, Gabrielle se había unido a los Compañeros. Lydia solo asintió, un tiempo a solas le vendría bien.

Y ahí estaba, meses después, esperando como un perro; el Heraldo de los Compañeros volvía para tomarse un descanso en casa.

Cuando escucho la puerta, se giro con nerviosismo y rapidez.

Era como si todo el avance que la nórdica consiguió se fuera a la basura.

"¿Lyd, podrías darme una botella de vino?, me lo merezco"

Lydia actuó con rapidez, sirvió un poco de vino para ambas y se sentó, sin quitar la mirada del amuleto que estaba usando la mujer frente a ella.

"Piensas sentar cabeza pronto ¿eh?"

"Dudo que se me este permitido pensarlo" Ambas rieron y volvieron a beber.

"¿Vas a salir?"

"Farkas tiene un trabajo para mí, pero antes iré a saludar a un par de personas"

Lydia se levanto parándose frente a su Thane, ya era el momento.

"¿Tienes a alguien en mente?" Parecía estar confundida "Y-yo te protegería... Más que cualquier otra persona..."

"Lydia... ¿Estás bien?" Lydia vio la auténtica confusión en los ojos de su Thane.

"Tu... El amuleto..."

"Es bueno para mi magia" Lydia no tenia palabras "Podemos discutirlo luego ¿no?" Estaba a punto de salir "Voy a necesitar tu ayuda otra vez, nos iremos en un par de días" y sin más, salió de la casa.

Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Lydia comenzó a reír, con más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida.


	2. Serana

**Elder Scrolls** pertenece a Bethesda

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Serana**

Para Serana, convivir con alguien era algo desconocido.

Si, solía ser muy cercana a su familia, pero ahora, Valerica invertía todo su ser en investigaciones, y Harkon... Bueno, no le apetecía recordarlo.

Cuando despertó del sello, encontrando a Gabrielle Graywolf frente a ella, Serana no pudo evitar desconfiar. Estaba muy débil y sus poderes no le servirían de mucho... Pero seguía teniendo una daga bajo la manga, al primer movimiento en falso...

Pero ese movimiento nunca llego.

Harkon le ofreció al humano su sangre en pago por traer a su hija (Y su amado Pergamino Antiguo). Esa acción no le sorprendía... Le sorprendía que alguien rechazase tal poder.

Con su vida a salvo, Gabrielle Graywolf abandono el lugar.

Con su madre desaparecida, Serana no tardo en percatarse que no podría estar completamente a salvo al lado de su padre.

Fue así como terminó en la Guardia del Alba.

Ver a Gabrielle fue tranquilizante, sin embargo, ahora con su poder, podía olerlo: olía a lobo.

"Eso nos hace iguales hasta cierto punto, ¿No crees?" - La Joven loba le sonrió.

Tiempo después, en las profundidades del castillo de Volkihar, Serana decidió hablar de su familia y del ritual. Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que había hablado tanto con alguien y ahora se sentía extraña.

Y el Limite Sombrío llego...

Serana extrajo parte del alma de la Dovahkiin, quien se dejo caer de rodillas, se arrodillo frente a ella llena de terror.

Gabrielle descanso la frente en su hombro. Serana podía sentir el sudor helado a través de la tela tocando su piel.

Los ojos de la loba mostraban inseguridad, y Serana lo sabía.

Ahora, descansando luego del combate contra su padre, se dejo caer agotada en el suelo.

"¿Estás herida?" Gabrielle se acuclilló frente a ella.

"No puedo morir, ¿Recuerdas...?" Entonces, en un vistazo más exhaustivo, Serana se percato del amuleto...

"¿Y eso que…?" Tomó su mano, el aroma a lobo se impregnaba en su piel con fuerza, y eso le agradaba.

Serana pensó en las posibilidades; curar su maldición (regalo, era un regalo), saboreó por unos momentos la sensación de despertar al lado de alguien que la apreciaba por lo que era.

Sonrió, ¿Desde cuándo soñaba despierta?

"Gabrielle..."

"¿Sucede algo...?" Había vivido muchos siglos y, durante el transcurso de ese tiempo, había aprendido a saber lo que las personas pensaban... Y la expresión de Gabrielle Graywolf le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

"Olvídalo" Esta vez fue Serana quien descanso su frente en el hombro de la bretona, sintió un par de brazos rodeando su cuerpo con firmeza. Correspondió el abrazo, sentía la sonrisa de la loba en su cuello...

No sabía el significado del amuleto.

"¿Ahora qué harás?"

"No lo se... Tal vez me quede un tiempo con la Guardia... A menos que tengas un par de aventuras…"

"Sería un placer contar con tu ayuda."

"Esperaba que dijeras eso"

La Dovahkiin se levanto ofreciéndole la mano a su compañera.

"Entonces, ¿Vamos?"

Serana sonrió.


	3. Farkas

**Elder Scrolls** pertenece a Bethesda

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Farkas**

Farkas, en el fondo, siempre se había sentido inferior a sus compañeros.

Si, era algo ingenioso, pero Vilkas lo era más; Era fuerte, pero Skjor lo era más; Era rápido, pero Aela lo era más; Había luchado mil batallas, pero Kodlak había luchado muchas más.

Cuando Gabrielle Graywolf entro en Jorrvaskr, Farkas sintió curiosidad.

La había visto un par de veces al rededor de Carrera Blanca: trabajando con Adrienne, hablando con Ysolda e, incluso, visitando a Aela de vez en cuando, pero la curiosidad de Farkas, por más grande que fuera, tenía muchos límites.

"No soy un buen conversador, prueba hablar con mi hermano"

En la primera misión que compartieron (Y que le gano a Gabrielle su entrada al "Circulo"), el ambiente fue, por llamarlo de alguna manera, tenso.

Esto hasta que la Mano de Plata los encontró.

Cuando su último enemigo cayó al suelo, Farkas le presto atención a la agitada respiración y los rápidos latidos de la chica atrapada tras él. Se acerco a ella, con cuidado, buscando a su vez la forma de liberarla de la trampa en la que había caído. Esperaba temor, rechazo o, en el mejor de los casos, aversión...

Pero solo recibió una sonrisa.

A partir de ese momento, la relación entre ambos parecía haber evolucionado. Lo recordaba, sentado en la mesa tomando vino con Skjor burlándose de él.

"Tienes buenas historias, ¿Eh Skjor?" Le había dicho Graywolf mientras tomaba un poco de aguamiel "¿Porque no nos cuentas la de tu ojo? escuche que le diste a ese skeever una buena paliza"

Farkas atesoraría el furioso rostro de Skjor por toda la eternidad.

Cuando vio a Gabrielle transformarse por primera vez, el sentimiento fue similar al de la inferioridad; si bien, la casa Graywolf tenía un largo historial de licantropía, la forma en la que Gabrielle dominaba el poder del lobo era algo fuera de lo común.

Pero de eso ya había pasado bastante.

Farkas descansaba, recostado en la tumba de Ysgrammor, viendo como las últimas flamas azules desaparecían dentro del cáliz.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto Gabrielle acuclillándose a su lado.

"Si, es solo... Que nunca me había sentido tan bien" Le sonrió "Ya no escucho los latidos de tu corazón"

"Pero yo aun escucho los tuyos" Ambos rieron. "¿Puedes levantarte?"

"No lo sé" Lo intento, pero cayó sin remedio, la joven loba comenzó a reír para, acto seguido, comenzar a curarlo.

"¿Siempre tendré que protegerte?"

"Disfrútalo mientras puedas, heraldo" Volvieron a reír.

Si Farkas fuese más observador, hubiese notado la silueta del amuleto con el brillo dorado de la magia, pero solo la veía a ella, no podía ver nada más.

"Heraldo, ¡Por Ysgrammor, Farkas! Sigo siendo Gabrielle"

"Lo se... Heraldo" Tomo su mano con cuidado, riendo, sintiendo sus fuerzas volver.

En estos momentos a Farkas poco le importaba el matrimonio; ahora se sentía humano, solo quería disfrutar el sentimiento de estar junto a ella, como el hombre que era.

Si alguna vez se percato del amuleto, solo los dioses lo saben.


	4. Aela

**Elder Scrolls** pertenece a Bethesda

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Aela**

Aela amaba la cacería más que cualquier cosa. En las llanuras, en una batalla, o en la vida misma, disfrutaba acechar a su presa.

Cuando vio a Gabrielle Graywolf, se sintió como si avistara un ciervo.

Cuando el gigante cayó al suelo, Aela se acerco a ella, olía sus nervios y sentía sus ojos miel fijos en su cuerpo; le gustaba provocar esas reacciones en las personas y arrastrarlas a sus pies.

''Mira eso Fantasma, es hermosa...'' Aela podía escuchar los murmullos de la chica hacia su perro blanco, sonrió.

La cazadora tenía una presa.

Si bien, Aela difícilmente podía dedicarse de lleno a su cacería personal, se escabullía de sus deberes para pasar un rato junto a Gabrielle; un par de noches en la Yegua abanderada, otras en las afueras de Jorrvaskr, cualquier lugar que le permitiese acechar. Solo charlaban, pero, de vez en cuando, la mano de Aela se escabullía sobre la de Gabrielle, otras veces, cuando se sentía con suerte, esa mano se movía hasta otros lugares... Pero la reacción de Gabrielle siempre era la misma: sonreír y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Cuando Gabrielle se unió a los Compañeros, Aela se sorprendió a si misma alegrándose por ello.

Lo disimulo lo mejor que pudo, tomando su escudo de las manos de Gabrielle bajo la estricta mirada de Skjor, pero no despegaría los ojos de su objetivo, no mientras su cacería no diera resultados.

Fue ella quien tuvo la idea de ofrecerle su ''bendición''.

Cuando la encontró inconsciente en medio de la montaña, Aela se sintió inquieta. Su lobo interno exigía una presa, pero no cualquiera, solo tenía una en mente... Pero la cazadora decidió no escucharlo, en su lugar, cubrió su cuerpo semi desnudo y la observo hasta que abrió sus ojos.

El dolor de Aela por la muerte de Skjor era... Indescriptible; la Mano de Plata se había llevado a su mejor amigo. Gabrielle la abrazo, con fuerza; Aela, haciendo su intachable orgullo a un lado, lloro, encontrando consuelo en aquellos brazos.

¿Quien era la presa ahora?

Mucho tiempo después, cuando Gabrielle regreso al lado de Farkas con el amuleto al cuello, Aela se sintió tan feliz como cuando sostuvo su primer arco.

Pero no era estúpida, sabía que, para Gabrielle, el amuleto no era más que eso... Un amuleto... Pero era una oportunidad... Y muy divertida.

Toco el amuleto con las yemas de los dedos, Gabrielle enarco una ceja, la cazadora sonrió.

''_Lo sabia_'' Pensó Aela.

''Bienvenida, hermana'' La beso, parte en su mejilla y parte en sus labios; vio un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la loba y escuchó a Farkas gruñir, molesto. ''¿La Yegua Abanderada? Yo invito''

''No, hoy solo quiero recostarme un poco''

''Entonces te haré compañía'' Gabrielle se encogió de hombros, sin molestia, y comenzó a caminar.

Aela miro a Farkas, sonriendo, colocando su mano en la cintura de Gabrielle, hacia su habitación; dejo que Farkas leyera en sus labios dos palabras que lo hicieron rabiar:

''Mi presa''


	5. Erik

**Elder Scrolls** pertenece a Bethesda

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Erik**

Erik siempre se sintió atrapado.

Veía con fascinación a los viajeros que llegaban a la posada de su padre. Tenía sueños sobre héroes y dragones y, algunas veces, también sobre el Sangre de Dragón.

Pero eran sueños, y Erik lo sabía.

Entrenaba día y noche, con la espada (roma, inútil) que el mismo había fabricado.

Por más que lo deseara, no podía costear una armadura. Comenzó a trabajar, quizás así, algún día, tendría el oro necesario... Algún día...

Fue en esos momentos cuando vio a Gabrielle Graywolf por primera vez.

Se acerco con su yegua a la cerca donde el descansaba, su voz era áspera y firme.

"¿Disculpa, hay alguna posada cerca de aquí?"

Fue ahí donde Erik contó sus problemas, Gabrielle solo asintió; sabia que nadie aparecería de la nada para ayudarlo, pero era reconfortante ser escuchado.

"Iré a hablar con tu padre"

"Eso sería genial" Ella no era la primera (ni la ultima, lo podía asegurar) en decirlo.

"Nos veremos pronto" La yegua comenzó a andar "¡Fantasma! ¡Deja a esas gallinas en paz!" Un último ladrido de su compañero y ambos se dirigieron a la posada.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero vio al despertar fue a su padre sonriéndole, lanzandole una bolsa de monedas, la cual Erik atrapó con facilidad.

"La chica del perro me dio esto para ti, es suficiente para una armadura y una espada, yo pagare el carruaje... ¿Hijo?"

Se quedo sin habla unos momentos.

"¿D-donde...?"

"Se fue hace unos minutos."

Erik corrió, pero no vio ni a la yegua ni a su dueña.

Eso ya hacia un mes.

Ahora estaba allí, sentado en la posada de su padre, esperando un trabajo. Con el tiempo, su cuerpo había tomado fuerza y sus músculos se habían desarrollado. En el fondo, esperaba ver una yegua azabache con un perro blanco tras de ella.

Esa misma noche, un dragón ataco el pueblo.

La espada se escapo de sus manos, el dragón avanzo hacia él.

"¡FUS RO DAH!" Vio al dragón retroceder aturdido, sintió una mano en su hombro y otra mano sobre la suya, dándole su espada.

"'Erik el asesino', ¿eh?"

Se sintió vivo, no por el fuego, el dragón o el combate, sino por el hecho de tenerla a su lado.

Fue en uno de sus viajes donde Gabrielle encontró el amuleto.

Erik, al principio, visualizo: Una casa pequeña, dos niños parecidos a él corriendo al rededor y su radiante esposa acercándose para acariciar su rostro, solo que...

La mujer en su mente no era Gabrielle Graywolf.

No eran el uno para el otro, no. Eran como una familia, como hermanos... Y ese sentimiento era mutuo.

"Esto ayudara a mi magia, ¿No?" Se coloco el amuleto.

Erik estaba preocupado, imaginaba la situación: un héroe bretón suelto en un país desconocido con el equivalente a un letrero de ''Estoy disponible''. Imagino la confusión y el bochorno... Y entonces sonrió, es deber de un hermano mayor el fastidiar a su hermanita.

Gabrielle no hablo del tema otra vez.


	6. Mjoll

**Elder Scrolls** pertenece a Bethesda

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Mjoll**

Mjoll siempre se considero a sí misma un espíritu libre, solo vivía para luchar, cabalgar y ayudar a quien lo necesitase.

Hasta que entró a Mzinchaleft.

De eso hacía varios años, Riften se había convertido en su hogar y Aerin, en su hermano. Pero su mente nunca se aparto de su Cercenadora Sombría.

Y entonces, la Leona y la Loba cruzaron miradas.

Gabrielle Graywolf era, hasta cierto punto, intrigante. Basto un gesto, una simple mirada que entendieron mutuamente: se verían más tarde.

Mientras Aerin dormía y esa chica de ojos rojos (Serana, la había llamado Serana) deambulaba por la ciudad, ellas se reunieron a charlar.

Después de una hora un tanto incomoda, la loba confió en la leona, ambas rieron y contaron historias hasta el amanecer, como solo dos personas despreocupadas podían hacerlo.

"Te traeré tu espada" Gabrielle se levanto de su lugar en la mesa que compartía con Mjoll en 'La Abeja y el Dardo' "He pasado la mitad de mi tiempo en Skyrim haciendo esto y aquello para este Jarl y para el otro... De vez en cuando haré cosas para los que realmente me necesitan"

"Entonces la esperare con ansias" Mjoll sonrió, comenzó a reír con fuerza cuando Gabrielle tropezó con el bardo haciéndolo caer ruidosamente, pero eso es otra historia.

Cuando Gabrielle volvió tiempo después, ya traía el amuleto.

Mjoll se paró frente a ella, se miraron, pero ninguna de las dos hablo, la loba desenvaino la espada extra que traía en su espalda.

Los ojos de Mjoll brillaron cuando el peso del acero tocó sus manos, recordaba cada raspadura, cada roce.

"¡La encontraste!" Tomó a la bretona de la cintura levantándola en el aire, cuidando no lastimarla con el filo de su espada "La encontraste..."

"Lo prometí"

Sus miradas se encontraron, no hicieron más que sonreír.

"¿Me acompañarás?"

"Hasta el fin"

"¿Vas a bajarme?"

"No, aun no"

¿Viajaron? Si. ¿Viajaron mucho tiempo? No, Gabrielle no pasaba mucho tiempo con las mismas personas. Cuando el problema de trafico de Skooma quedo solucionado, la loba decidió que el cambio sería necesario.

El amuleto estaba ahí, pero ninguna hablo de ello, el silencio no era incómodo, juntas en esa mesa apartada del resto en ''La Abeja y el Dardo'', el brazo de Mjoll alrededor de la Sangre de Dragón. Pero la Leona no estaba lista, no ahora que su honor le era devuelto; no quería pensar en matrimonio.

Ocurrió sin planearlo, termino con sus labios unidos y con Mjoll anhelando un poco más.

Entre el lobo y el león, quien era la presa? Ninguna podía decirlo.

La loba no entendía las antiguas costumbres y la Leona nunca se dio cuenta de ello, pero ya no importaba, lo hecho, hecho esta y, seamos sinceros, ninguna de las dos se arrepentía de ello.

En Skyrim la vida es corta y la vida de un Dovahkiin lo era todavía más, Mjoll lo sabía.

* * *

Como lo prometido es deuda, dejo una imagen de mi Dovahkiin:

img832*imageshack*us/img832/6458/tesv2013020223004070*jpg

Gracias por leer, ¡saludos!


	7. Edecán

**Elder Scrolls** pertenece a Bethesda

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Lydia**

Lydia es buena edecán.

Cuando Gabrielle debe luchar, enfrentarse a un Jarl o ayudar a personas que apenas conoce, Lydia siempre está ahí, protegiéndola.

Por ello, cuando su Thane no está, los días de Lydia pierden sentido.

Gabrielle lleva fuera varias semanas, y Lydia ya no quiere esperar.

Fue así como terminó en 'El Cazador Ebrio', sola, sin armadura, con una capucha ocultándola de todo el que pueda contarle a Gabrielle que se ha escapado de su deber.

Cuando Gabrielle Graywolf entró al local, Lydia casi derrama su aguamiel.

La loba lucia cansada, traía varios objetos consigo: no había parado en el Hogar de la Brisa. Ocultó su rostro, se preparo para salir por la puerta trasera, pero entonces lo noto: la mirada que aquella chica de ojos rojos dirigía al cuello de su Thane o, mejor dicho, a lo que colgaba de él.

A un edecán no le incumben las acciones de su Thane, sin embargo, Lydia comenzó a sentirse ansiosa.

Gabrielle estaba riendo al igual que su compañera, pero Lydia, que conocía a su Thane como su propia mano, notó un matiz extraño; la nórdica vio algo autentico, una sonrisa que ni aun ella conocía.

Tomó otro trago, permaneció silente.

La desconocida tomó la mano de la Joven Loba, de forma lenta y sutil. No le extrañó, Lydia había acompañado a su Thane en muchas de sus escapadas con Aela, sin embargo, a diferencia de los pequeños avances de la cazadora, estos no mostraron señales de ser rechazados.

No bebió, se olvidó del aguamiel.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa, hablaban en susurros; la nórdica de ojos rojos se acerco a Gabrielle, ambas parecían más nerviosas de lo que deberían estar.

El rostro de la chica se acercó al de la loba...

Lydia frunció el ceño, ¿Quién se creía esa desconocida para acercarse a su Thane?, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tomar lo que le pertenece a ella?

Tal vez fue eso, o el alcohol en sus venas, lo que la hizo ponerse de pie y caminar, con paso firme, a la mesa en donde se encontraban tanto la Joven Loba como su acompañante. Sin decir una palabra, tomó a Gabrielle del brazo, tal vez con más fuerza de la que debería, y la atrajo hacia sí.

"¿Lyd…?" Un edecán no interviene en las decisiones de su Thane; pero Lydia ya no quería ser buena edecán. Sin pensarlo dos veces y, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, la besó.

El contacto fue efímero, lo suficiente para que Lydia dirigiera una terrible mirada a aquella chica desconocida y, aun sujetando el brazo de la Loba, abandonara el lugar.

Cerró la puerta del Hogar de la Brisa y libero a su Thane, no se atrevía a mirarla. Se dio la vuelta para comenzar un veloz ascenso a su habitación, cuando un par de brazos se posaron en sus hombros, sintió el cabello de la Loba rozando su espalda y el roce de sus labios sobre su oído, estaba sonriendo.

"Celosa, ¿Eh?"


End file.
